1. Field of the invention
The present invention provides an improved installation tool which can install both tanged and tangless inserts in a pre-threaded hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, there has been one kind of helical wire formed insert. This insert is installed in a pre-threaded hole by the use of a tool that grasps the tang portion of the insert and enables the insert to be rotated to its proper depth in the threaded hole. In order to complete the installation of a tanged insert, the tang must be broken off, removed and accounted which increases the cost and time of installation.
In recent years, inserts have been introduced into the marketplace which do not require the removal of a tang and the attendant costs of installation because the insert does not include a tang. A prior art insertion tool for tangless wire coil inserts is described in Cosenza et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,302. The tool includes a moveable pawl that automatically locks into a cut out formed in the lead thread of the insert rotation of the tool (insert) positioning the insert into a pre-threaded hole, thus completing installation of the insert.
Both the tangless and tanged wire coil inserts are currently being utilized and until either insert becomes the standard, installers of wire formed inserts will be faced with utilizing both types of inserts which, in turn, requires two separate tools for installation.
What is therefore desired is to provide a single installation tool which can install both tanged and tangless wire inserts.